Hetalia: Truth or Dare
by HetaliaFangirl2000
Summary: Russia, Luna and I, Cassia, are playing truth or dare with the countries! Come play! P.S Truths and Dares are taken only by PM
1. Chapter 1: The invitation

"Luna Sibuna of North Italy (AKA LSNI) and Cassia Williams of Hungary (CWH or CanadianFrenchie) are hosting a party and you're all invited!" Said a letter addressed to all the countries.

"Who are they?" Asked America.

"I dunno..." Replied all the countries at the world meeting in unison.

"Should we go?" Asked Spain.

"Why shouldn't we? It's a party! And parties should be awesome!" Yelled Prussia.

"Who let him in again!?" Germany and England yelled.

"Well why not go? It's a party, and we're invited! Sounds pretty awes-mazing to me!" America laughed.

"Would you PLEASE use proper English America!" England frowned at America, earning yet another "hero" laugh.

"Well I guess we should go then, agreed?" France said from right behind England.

"BLOODY HELL FRANCE! WHY'D YOU SNEAK UP ON MY LIKE THAT!?" England screamed, obviously startled.

"Because, I like to scare you. It's hilarious." He stated simply.

"Well, we should head to the party, da?" Russia said, smiling childishly.

"Uhhh yeah..." Everyone replied, creeped out.


	2. Chapter 2: Luna's Dares

"Hey guys!" Cassia greeted the countries that arrived.

"Um hi..." A few of them replied, while the others remained silent.

"Come on in!" Replied an over-enthusiastic Luna.

The countries walked in slowly and magically were all able to fit in the living room.

"Okay so let's start up the truth or dare stuff!"

"WHAT!?" The countries yelled.

"The party is a truth or dare party! Didn't the invitation say it?" Cassia said.

"No..." Germany replied.

"LUNA YOU FORGOT TO WRITE THAT DOWN!" Cassia yelled, and proceeded to chase Luna around the room, only to trip over the rug.

"Ow..." She complained as Luna laughed at her.

"Whatever, now we're playing the game okay?" Luna said after she finally stopped laughing.

"Fine." The countries mumbled.

"Well then let's start!"

"I HAVE A DARE!" Yelled Luna.

"How many dares? And truths if you have some."

"A bunch."

"Okay so here we go!"

*timeskip to present*

"So what are your dares Luna?! We've been waiting forever!" Asks Prussia.

"Hold on a sec, I just need to think up one more okay?" Luna replies.

"Okay, here we are..."

On a paper the dares and truths were written down.

DARE Romano to kiss Prussia

DARE Canada to sit on Russia

TRUTH America who he wants to marry

(That answer better be me)

DARE England to kiss frog (I mean France)

"I also have one from a friend, she wanted a male country, that is NOT France, to let Hungary and Taiwan put make-up on him. Preferably Prussia." Adds Luna.

"WHAT!? NO WAY AM I LETTING ANYONE NEAR ME WITH ANY MAKE-UP!" Screams Prussia, as he tries to run out of the room, only to trip over the rug. Like Cassia did.

"What is with that rug?"

"I don't know..."

"Anyways, let's start, oh and I forgot to mention, if you don't do a dare, you have to deal with Russia and one of my friends, who both agreed to this earlier!" Cassia smiles childishly at Russia, who returns the smile.

"Sooo, Romano?"

"What do you want stupid ragazza?"

"Now now Romano, be nice. Now go kiss 'The Awesome Prussia'" Cassia says with a mock accent.

"NO WAY YOU CRAZY RAGAZZA IDIOTA! NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I KISS THAT STUPID POTATO-" Romano got cut off by Luna covering his mouth with her hand.

"NO SWEARING!" She screams, and then yells a bunch of stuff in Spanish that no one really understands.

"Err, Luna? I thought you said no swearing?" Spain says quietly.

"In any language other than Spanish. And only I can in Spanish."

"...okay then..." All the countries say.

"Get on with it Romano! Kiss him!"

"...FINE!" He yells. Romano walks over to Prussia, taps him on the shoulder, and right when he turns around he kisses Prussia full on the lips. Prussia starts blushing and doesn't move. Then Romano pulls away.

"Happy idiota?" Romano questioned Luna.

"Very." She replied.

"Okay now the second dare!" Cassia claps her hands together.

"Canada, sit on Russia."

"Who?" Everyone asks.

"Canada. Second biggest country in the world? Home of the best food ever? Pancakes and poutine? Not to mention la tortière!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Canada says quietly.

"GHOST!" Yelled America.

"Hold me England!"

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!"

"So I was supposed to sit on Russia?"

"Yup."

"Okay, err...here goes nothing?"

Canada walks over to Russia, who smiles at him.

"Привет comrade Matvey- Wha-?" Russia looks at Canada, who is now sitting on his lap.

"Umm, Matvey what are you doing?" He asks.

"Sitting on you."

"Why?"

"Dare."

"Ohhhh okay." He returned to his cheerful smiling but had a small blush on his cheeks.

"Well okay then...America!"

"Yeah dude?"

"Who do you want to marry?"

"What!?" He asks with a panicked expression.

"I said, who do you want to marry? By the way it's a truth thing."

"Oh, well then En-" He stops, seeing Luna behind Cassia with an evil glare and a knife.

"I mean...um...Luna..." He says, mumbling.

"Okay! Now England."

"Yes?"

"Personally I feel sorry for you, besides I ship UsUk more than FrUk but...you have to kiss France."

"Are you bloody kidding me?"

"Nah sorry England..." Cassia says shaking her head.

"I'll go get him."

"Bloody idiot...stupid...gonna kill everyone..." England mumbled.

"France? T'es ou?"

"Ah, bonjour Cassia! Comment puis-je t'aider?"

"You have to kiss England!"

"Ah really? Okay! Il est ou?"

"Ici!" Luna dragged England over to where France and Cassia were standing.

"Bonjour ma chère Angleterre."

"Frog."

"Ah mon ami, the girls say we must kiss, so, allons-y?"

"Bloody idiot..." England looks at France, who immediately takes the opportunity to kiss him. England stands there, shocked, before giving in (surprisingly.) and Cassia and Luna start to walk away.

"OKAY! Finally the last dare! Prussia must allow Hungary and Taiwan to put make-up on him!"

"You're friend said preferably me!" Prussia says, panicking.

"Too bad!" Cassia and Luna laugh as Prussia gets dragged away by Hungary and Taiwan.

"Well that's the end of the dares!"

"Yup! And now we wait for more to be sent in!"

"Say WHAT!?"

"I thought it was clear! We're asking the readers for more dares!"

Everyone groans.

**Cassia: Hey guys!**

**Luna: Sup?**

**Cassia: So as the story mentioned we need more truths or dares!**

**Luna: Please! Any dare is good, but remember, we aren't writing an M rated fic here so nothing to...icky...**

**Cassia: Right! Also I wanted to add that if we don't have enough time (or truths and dares) for the fic we will be leaving a message about it. Okay?**

**Luna: Okay, Cassia...what's that smell?**

**Cassia: ...um...P...Pasta...**

**Luna: *smiles wildly* PASSTAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Cassia: *cringes* Ow...headache...calm down please...**

**Luna: *hugs Cassia* can I have some pasta?**

**Italy: ME TOO! *hugs***

**Cassia: YOU CAN ALL HAVE PASTA NOW CALM DOWN PLEASE!**

**America: Wow you can really yell...**

**Cassia: Yup.**

**Countries: SEEYA!**

**Cassia: *sigh* seeya...**


	3. Chapter 3: Important Message!

**Cassia: Just pointing out we only take truths and dares by PM now.**

**Luna: Sorry to those who used the reviews to send us ideas.**

**Cassia: Yeah, so hopefully we will get some more ideas in the private messaging!**

**Luna: Right!**

**Cassia: Danke!**

**Luna: Grazie!**


End file.
